Shooting Stars
by Bekki1
Summary: Simple S/J getting together romance. Sorry, but I had to do it.
1. Invite

Season: Any, but before the end of Season 5.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own.absolutely nothing. Poor me. They all belong to those people at MGM and places. Ah well.no infringement intended, blah blah.  
  
  
  
Shooting Stars  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, watch it, will ya!" Colonel O'Neill yells as a cadet barges past, accidently pushing me into my superior officer.  
  
"Sorry sir!" the cadet yells back at length, still rushing.  
  
"You okay Carter?" the Colonel asks me.  
  
"Fine, sir," I reply.  
  
"Don't they teach these kids any manners?" he asks, genuinly annoyed.  
  
"Really, sir, it's okay. Maybe he was late for a lecture."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe lunch."  
  
I laugh a little, and he looks at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Got any plans for this evening, sir?" I ask. We've got a week's leave, but training cadets each day kinda takes the fun out a little. Still, it's funny watching how scared they all are of the Colonel's wrath.  
  
"No," he sighs, a little OTT. "Daniel's still at his conference, Teal'c's insisted on watching Star Wars *again*.I'm really starting to get fed up with that film."  
  
I chuckle.  
  
"Wanna come round my place?" I ask, hoping I sound casual. "We're supposed to be able to see a shooting star tonight, weather permitting."  
  
I'm waiting for him to turn me down, he's never been that interested in space. Well, not looking at it, anyway.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
I look at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
I smile. "Good."  
  
"Y'know, I think shooting stars are really distant Asgard motherships, reflecting or maybe transmitting light." I grin.  
  
"Yessir." 


	2. Waiting

Colonel O'Neill arrives at seven, SG-1's default time for evening meetings and get-togethers. In fact, he's a little early.  
  
I open the door and welcome him in. He takes off his jacket and follows me into the living room.  
  
"So, when's this star due?" he asks me.  
  
"Actually, sir, it's not a star, it's a-"  
  
"Ah-ah!" he says quickly, holding up his hand. "No science, Carter! Just answer the question."  
  
I laugh.  
  
"In about 19 minutes, sir." I begin into the kitchen. "The usual?" I ask.  
  
"Yup," Jack replied. I take two cans of beer from the fridge. He enters the kitchen and I hand him a can.  
  
"Now," I say, "we have a choice."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The upstairs room with the scientific stuff and the telescope" - he groans - "or, outside, on the lawn, in the fresh night air."  
  
"Outside," he says quickly.  
  
"Alright," I grin.  
  
I lead the way outside into the garden.  
  
"Nice view you got here," the Colonel says as we sit down on the grass. "Nice grass, too."  
  
"Uhuh," I agree, taking a swig of beer. We sit, and wait for the shooting star. 


	3. Closer

"Sir," I say, tapping him on the arm, "up there!"  
  
I point and Colonel O'Neill sits up. He follows my gaze.  
  
"I see it," he says. We watch as it dives across the sky, a glowing tail trailing behind it.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" I whisper.  
  
"Yeah," I hear the Colonel say. "It is."  
  
I turn to see him gazing at me. I look at him uncertainly. Surely he's not referring to me? I feel a hot flush go through me.  
  
"Lights up the sky," I say, quietly.  
  
"Yeah, it does." My pulse quickens, but my voice stays quiet.  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
We are drawn closer together with each word, awaking something in each other. I can see it. See it in his eyes, his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Glittering," he says.  
  
"Yes," I whisper. "Unbelievably."  
  
His lips touch mine, a moment so perfect, so blissful. I thought it would never come that it would never be.oh, Jack, I love you.  
  
I open my mouth to him as his warm hand curls gently around the back of my neck. I love his scent, the feel of his clothes.I'm burning inside with a fire of passion, of love.  
  
Our kisses become more passionate as he moves to get a better position. Soon he's on top of me, I'm lying down and his hands slip under the fabric of my shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll leave the rest to your imagination! Depends how dirty you wanna get! Heehee.  
  
So waddya think? Good? Rubbish? Tell me! Please? 


End file.
